


【全員向】監督要結婚了？

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [10]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 原址：https://paste.plurk.com/show/uXrnlmKQBduY4uddvuLe✿2019愚人節賀文OOC可能有慎入。





	【全員向】監督要結婚了？

**Author's Note:**

> ✾本文純屬虛構，提及內容與實際人物國家團體無關，重疊之處純屬偶然請勿當真

「咦咦咦？監督要結婚了？」

「騙人的吧，別忘了今天是愚人節。」因為馬上就要上班，抓緊出門前的時間將體力值用盡的至頭也不抬的回應。

「跟誰……殺了他。」

「唔哇啊真澄你冷靜點啊！」綴急忙拉著似乎隨時會爆衝出去的真澄，有些慌亂的抬頭追問道：「三好桑你從哪裡聽來的別亂說啊！」

「是可愛的監督親口說的！」一成揮舞著手機，秀出了監督和左京嚴肅說話的照片，「你們看我有證據！」

「噢，這樣看來真是大智若愚呢！」

「希特龍桑，是大事不妙吧……不，重點是就算是監督也有可能會開愚人節玩笑吧？」綴拽著依舊掙扎不已的真澄一面吐槽，一面冷靜的分析現況。

然而一成卻是一臉深信不疑的模樣，滑動並向大家展示著手機螢幕上無數張明確是偷拍結合連拍的照片，上頭的監督與左京二人自始至終都是正經的表情，半點也看不出節日的玩笑可能，原先一旁吵鬧的眾人也漸漸安靜了下來。除了對咲也交代了一句「得先上班了，記得傳訊息告訴我結果」的至、以及幾名同樣必須外出的中學生協助架著真澄提前離開，其餘沒有課的學生黨與自由業成員全都團團圍在了客廳。

「到底是什麼情況啊？三好桑你從頭描述一次。」

起床盥洗後，一成決定在前往餐廳用餐前先去找找他的龜吉夥伴聊聊、呼吸一下晨間的新鮮空氣並汲取創作靈感，沒料到竟然在接近陽台時聽見監督的聲音，無比認真的說了句「是真的」。一成按捺不住好奇心，偷偷摸摸地沿著牆壁靠近，怎料到緊接著的左京回話差點沒嚇到他當場蹦出去洩露行跡。

「妳不要開玩笑了。」

「是真的……」不知是因為羞怯或是畏懼而有些囁嚅模糊的聲音，令一成漏聽了一段，只聽見「馬上要出嫁」，再加上左京略帶薄怒的「想都別想」。

「所以，是真的？」有些擔心眾人怎麼比平日來得晚用餐的臣在靠近之後，得知了並非他廚藝退步而是有八卦以至於大夥兒無心填飽肚子的真相，因為較晚參與而同樣有些不可置信的多問了一句。

「不論怎麼說，監督也到了適婚年齡啊！」

「東先生不要再搧風點火了，我想這一定有什麼誤會。」生性嚴謹的丞因為早上已經被紬騙了一次，這次即便有彷彿鐵打般的證據，也不打算再輕易相信旁人轉述的婚姻狀況。

「丞你不要一直惦記著早上的事不放啦……」

「呼……丞……怕又被愛麗絲騙……」

「唔姆，監督小姐要結婚了嗎？感覺我可以在她的婚禮獻上天才精心書寫的詩詞呢！嬌豔的love，激情的stove，突如其來的雙人glove――」

「不需要。」

即便丞堅決不相信並且否決了譽的作詩計畫，留在家裡的成員仍是紛紛傳送了現在已知的訊息給在上學與上班的同組成員，希望能夠商討出對策，然而成員們的回覆大多沒有建設性。直到晚上返家後，眾人才又聚集在排練室，仗著話題中的主角與對話的配角因外務提前離開，細細碎碎的討論依舊是無意義的內容。

「怎麼可能！」

「你以為監督跟你這廢柴演員一樣會在人生的道路上迷路嗎？」

「哈？你說什麼？」

「監督該不會是像《你就是我的人生》的甜蜜戀愛長跑吧？還是天雷勾動地火的激情戀愛？突然要結婚感覺就像是最近看的那本《親愛的我想嫁給你》！」

「監督是不是要跟三角君結婚呢？三角君都沒有告訴我〜」

看著夏組成員完全沒有在一條線上的對話，萬里低聲說了句「蠢死了。」

「再蠢也沒有你的髮型蠢。」

「啊？兵頭你這傢伙說什麼啊？想打架嗎？」

「啊啊啊萬醬不要！現在的重點不應該是監督桑怎麼突然要結婚了嗎？對方是怎麼吸引到監督的，這有什麼萬人迷訣竅嗎？」

就在一群人吵吵鬧鬧的同時，原本預計要再晚一小時才歸來的左京砰地打開門：「吵什麼？你們連一組二十分鐘的洗澡時間都不想要了嗎？」

「左京哥！監督真的要結婚了嗎？」

「啊？你們該練習不練習在這邊說這什麼廢話……」

「監督的終身大事怎麼會是廢話呢！」一旁的經理突然跳了出來，「左京先生就快解釋一下吧！」

「我說你們是要我解釋什麼……」

七嘴八舌的解釋下，左京終於搞清楚了來龍去脈，聽完後先是無奈的嘆口氣，接著視線定向了一成。「以後不許再隨便偷聽別人說話了，要偷聽也偷聽的完整一點。」

「所以監督說的到底是什麼？」一心向著監督的真澄毫不在意左京對一成的責備，全心全意想知道誤會的緣由。

「監督今天不是一整天都沒來看我們排練嗎？」

「那跟結婚有什麼關係？」

「她早上說最近活動太多太頻繁了、『一般人會累到馬上要出家』，所以想要好好休息一番，問我能不能這周都吃咖哩恢復元氣，我才回答她『想都別想』但可以休息一天的；然後她就解釋說只是開玩笑，能夠看到我那麼嚴肅實在太值得了。」左京難得的讓疲憊顯露於外表，扒梳了一下自己的頭髮後將雙手扠在胸前惡狠狠地說道：「你們是奇怪的電視劇看太多了，連影片都要我來篩選嗎？」

「不不不，謝謝左京哥拯救我們於咖哩水火中之恩啊……」

愚人節啟示：監督果然是滿開最重要的，也最容易讓他們受騙的人啊！


End file.
